


shine on, diamond

by deathlytireddan



Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: He can’t dance very well at all, but the look Phil gives him is enough to make him feel like the sexiest thing in the world.For the prompt: Dan and Phil going to a gay club.





	shine on, diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Troye Sivan’s song My My My! 
> 
> I highly recommend it!
> 
> Warnings: kissing, mention of being tipsy. 
> 
> Disclaimerino: I have never been to any kind of club, not even a knitting one, so don’t blame me if this is horribly inaccurate, okay? 
> 
> I decided to make this late 2018 (possibly 2019) post-tour dan and phil. 
> 
> I could have written them as 2009 or 2010 dan and phil, but the idea of them as they are now, tall and confident and beautiful, was too much to resist. 
> 
> (I’m slightly obsessed with how much bigger dan is...you might notice that....)

It’s hot, stifling even, the smell of sweat and cheap perfume and cologne filling Dan’s nose and mouth. He’s hiding his face in Phil’s vanilla scented shoulder, pressing kisses just under the shirt collar where they won’t be seen later. 

No one cares, or gives them a second look. Or, they do, but not because they’re two men pressed firmly together. They do because they’re two attractive, tall men pressed together in a gay club, where that’s what almost everyone is in to. 

For once the idea of an audience watching them do this isn’t entirely unappealing. 

Dan is wearing expensive shoes that might be called platforms, giving him another inch or two over Phil. Phil is keeping his hands in Dan’s back pockets, wide, unashamed smile on his face as he looks up at Dan. 

Dan can’t stop looking back.

The only bad part about this situation is that neither of them can dance very well, and the music is so loud they can’t even joke about it. 

It’s thundering in Dan’s chest to the beat of his heart, loud almost to the point of pain, but just barely not. Like a firework, or turning the music all the way up on his headphones and letting himself relax into it, ignore how badly he wants to turn it down. 

Phil says something into his ear, lost to the noise, but Dan can see the smirk and guess the general intent. 

Dan rolls his eyes, nudging his body against Phil’s in a silent “shut up, you spoon.” 

Phil just laughs, head back and tongue between his teeth. They’re both pleasantly tipsy, not enough that they’re falling over each other, but enough that Dan has no problem putting his hands on his hips and wriggling them, raising his eyebrows at Phil. 

He can’t dance very well at all, but the look Phil gives him is enough to make him feel like the sexiest thing in the world.

This entire experience is surreal. They feel surreal, surrounded by strangers and yet in a place that is meant to make them feel the farthest thing from strange, from wrong, from sinful. 

Dan nudges Phil into a corner and grabs a fistful of his shirt, dragging him into a hot, wet kiss that leaves them both panting into each other’s mouths. Dan presses Phil into the wall, using his added height to trap him in. 

Phil makes a low noise, felt through his chest more than heard, eyes dark. 

They’ve never done this before, not like this. There were those few times in Manchester, only once in London and a safe distance from each other. Dan feels powerful with the overwhelming feeling of not caring, with the feel of Phil’s tongue and his hands on Dan’s face, cradling him. 

Phil pulls his mouth away to pant wetly. His eyes are a thousand colors, reflecting the strobe lights and painting his pale skin. 

Dan hadn’t expected this to be the first sentence out of Phil’s mouth when he woke up, firm and unembarrassed, but he can’t say he minds. 

(“I want to go to a gay club with you,” Phil says, the moment Dan’s eyes are open and he’s stretching his back, muttering something about needing a new bed.

Dan had frozen, arms stretched up above his head, looking at Phil looking back at him. His first thought was to laugh. But Phil’s eyes were serious. His second was that Phil must have had a dream. The third was that there was no way he could deny Phil that, not when Dan wanted it, too. He hadn’t even known he wanted to until Phil told him, but it was undeniably true.)

Phil is still swaying, even as they kiss, feet shuffling awkwardly, endearingly, over the floor. His body seems so much smaller compared to Dan’s in these shoes; he has to tilt his head up, show off his long neck. 

Sweat is gathering on Dan’s upper lip, under his arms and down his back. He slips off his jacket and toes it around his waist, exposing shoulders and collarbones and long, long arms, still a bit tan from their recent holiday. 

The vests are new, new enough that he hasn’t worn them in anything but a few sketches, but their audience seems enthusiastic and Phil has been wanting it for years. 

Phil kisses one shoulder, eyes sly. A Beyoncé song comes on, familiar enough that Dan knows the way his mouth forms to make the words but not quite enough to say them. 

“We should go home,” Phil mouths, not bothering to raise his voice when it’s almost pointless. 

Dan is suddenly glad he’s here with someone already. Trying to chat someone up would be impossible. 

He nods, gripping Phil’s fingers and leading them through the crowd, toward the door. Outside, London is cold and makes the sweet chill on Dan, makes him shiver and curl into Phil. 

His ears are ringing, the sudden quiet unnerving and strange. It’s like the feeling when you leave a cinema, the hours having gone by without you and it’s suddenly dark. Dan’s muscles feel tense and he knows he’ll be so, so tired tomorrow and blame Phil for all his problems, but for now he swings their arms back and forth and revels in the feeling of not caring.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://mylionbabe.tumblr.com)


End file.
